With the rapid development of electronic technology, the variety of electronic devices is increasing. For example, mobile phones, tablet computers (PAD), smart wearable devices and other portable devices have been quite popular. For example, the mobile phone has almost become an indispensable electronic device that people carry. As the functions provided by the electronic devices have become richer and richer, power consumption of the electronic devices is also increasing, and requirements on the battery capacity of the electronic devices are getting higher and higher. Taking into account the size requirement of the electronic devices, the battery of the electronic devices generally should not be made too large. To meet users' needs for conveniently using the electronic devices, a fast charging technology has been developed. The battery may be quickly charged through the fast charging technology and, thus, the charging time can be reduced.
Charging the battery is actually charging a battery cell in the battery. The fast charging is to input a large constant current into the battery cell to quickly increase the voltage of the battery cell, thereby the purpose of the fast charging is achieved. After detecting that the voltage value of the battery cell reaches a certain value (for example, 4.2 volts), the fast charging process is ended and, to maintain the stability of the voltage of the battery cell and to protect the battery cell, the charging process is changed to charging with a constant voltage (for example, 4.2 volts). In other words, the large current fast charging process is changed to a constant voltage charging process.
Thus, when to end the fast charging process is determined based on the detected voltage value of the battery cell. For example, the fast charging process is ended after detecting that the voltage value of the battery cell reaches 4.2 volts. In practice, the battery generally includes a protection package, such as a protection circuit. Referring to FIG. 1, because the protection package itself has an internal resistance, the detected voltage is actually equivalent to the sum of the voltage of the battery cell and the voltage of the protective package. Therefore, the detection result for the actual voltage of the battery cell is often inaccurate. Because of the voltage division of the protective package, the actual voltage of the battery cell is generally less than the detected voltage.
Thus, the fast charging process may be prematurely ended, and the fast charging capability of the electronic device cannot be fully used. Therefore, the charging efficiency is reduced. The disclosed battery and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.